


If you could see

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shy Yugyeom, Yugyeom-Centric, a bit - Freeform, but I had this pairing in mind, cute yugyeom, even if no one notices, hope you like?, idek tbh, it's not obvious, not sure, sorry - Freeform, this is yugyeom/jb, yugyeom is the maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom is the maknae of GOT7. Except… no one seems to notice. And he's too shy to remind them of that. So he just bottles everything up, until he can't anymore. Thankfully, his hyungs are there to help him back on his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, everyone! I wrote this because I think this fandom lacks actual maknae-yugyeom, so… First kpop fan fiction, I'm sorry if it sucks. I tried my best. Hope you like it. ^.^  
> xx

It was a well-known fact that in got7 Bambam was the one everyone treated as the maknae. Bambam was small and cute and didn't mind acting so. He was open with his emotions and with his need for touch and affection. So it was no surprise that he was the one the others treated like a maknae, instead of Yugyeom. Yugyeom, who always shied away from physical contact, who was taller than all of his hyungs. Who didn't show what he was feeling very often and who acted like he needed nobody. What people didn't stop to think about was: despite all of that, Yugyeom WAS the maknae. HE was the youngest and the most fragile member, the one who needed reassurance. But the others didn't see that, and Yugyeom didn't tell them, for the same reason he avoided skinship: he was too shy. And that was becoming a problem.

"Yah! Yugyeom-ah, why can't you get it right? We've gone over this thousands of times already!"

Yugyeom blushed at the leader's harsh critic. It was 1am and they were still in the practice room, because Yugyeom couldn't get the goddamned move right.

"I-I'm sorry, hyung."

Jaebum huffed.

"You've been apologizing for hours already." He sighed. "Look, we're not getting anywhere with this. Lets go home. We'll continue tomorrow and hope Yugyeom finally gets it right."

Everyone was silent. Yugyeom was still blushing, embarrassed at his inability. If he was being honest he just wanted the older to hug him and tell him it would be ok, like he did to Bambam when the other got something wrong too many times. But he wasn't going to mop and pout like Bambam did. It would be ridiculous if it was him doing it.

Jaebum headed to the door and the others followed. Yugyeom stayed behind, claiming he'd clean up. Mark sent him a worried glance, but Yugyeom ignored, grabbing a broom. When he was sure the others had left he put on the song and started practicing. He needed to get it right.

When Yugyeom got home it was almost 4am and everyone else was asleep. He sighed, laying on his bed. He instantly fell asleep, without eating and showering. He was woken up by Jinyoung's voice.

"Bam, c'mon. Time to wake up."

"Hyuuuung."

Came Bambam’s soft whine. Jinyoung chuckled.

"Get up, we need to go to practice."

A soft kiss sound. The he heard Jinyoung approach his bed. A rough hand shook him. Yugyeom wanted to cry. Why couldn't the others just treat him like the maknae? He knew it was his fault, as he'd push them away when they coddled him, but how could they not see that he was just embarrassed about how much he liked it? Yugyeom probably liked being coddled more than Bambam did. And that was saying something. But his hyungs didn't seem to notice.

"Yah! Wake up! Why the hell are you sleeping in your practice clothes, Yugyeom? That's disgusting!"

Yugyeom rubbed his eye, turning to face Jinyoung so he could apologize. The older didn't give him the chance.

"Just get up already."

And with that he left. Yugyeom sighed and looked up. He would NOT cry.

"Gyeom? You ok? I didn't hear you come in yesterday."

Bambam’s voice was concerned.

"I'm fine."

Answered Yugyeom. He got up and went to shower. Breakfast was silent. Yugyeom felt Mark’s and Bambam’s worried eyes on him, but didn’t look at them. They left for the practice room a while later. Jaebum put on the music. Yugyeom did everything right. Every single step. But he didn’t get any praise, just Jaebum’s frown.

“Bammie, I think you need to fix the third step.”

Said the leader. Bambam nodded and they restarted the song.

It took Bambam all day to get the step right. Jaebum said nothing, only sporadically squeezing the younger’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Ok. Ok, good, everyone. We need to go shower now, we have a filming later.”

The other six sighed at the leader’s words. But headed to the company’s showers. Yugyeom watched as Bambam pouted his way into having his back rubbed by Mark, then looked at the ground, feeling tears in his eyes. Why couldn’t he just be like Bambam, who saw no shame in wanting affection and attention? Or like his other hyungs, who rarely needed attention, but didn’t hesitate to seek or give it? He sighed, going back to showering.

 

The interview was bad. Well, probably not from the fans’ or the manager’s point of view. Actually, from no one’s point of view, but Yugyeom’s.

“And who is the maknae?”

Had asked the interviewer in the middle of the interview. The seven of them had looked at each other and Jaebum had smiled.

“Well, technically it’s Yugyeom, but since he’s so mean we just have Bambam take his spot.”

Yugyeom held his breath. ‘we just have Bambam take his spot.’ That was it. That was exactly what happened. Yugyeom didn’t serve his spot on the group, so Bambam took it. He looked at the ceiling for a second, containing his tears, than looked down, laughing with everyone else.

“So, Yugyeom is mean to you? What does he do?”

“Yugyeom is the maknae from hell.” Answered Jackson. “He doesn’t listen to us, doesn’t let us go near him, doesn’t talk to us when he needs something…”

That was… true. Which, somehow, was worse. Yugyeom just needed them to understand that he didn’t do all of that to piss them off. He was just too embarrassed to let them coddle him or to go to them with his problems. He didn’t want to be a bother.

“Aish, so annoying.”

Complained Jinyoung. Then they all laughed and moved on to another question.

 

“Hey, Gyeom, come on, dinner is ready.”

The moment they’d gotten back from the interview Yugyeom had gone to his room. This was three hours ago. He’d only stopped crying one hour ago.

“I-I’m not hungry.”

“Gyeom? Are you crying? Baby, what’s wrong?”

And that, Mark calling him ‘baby’, was enough for Yugyeom to go right back to crying.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung, I’m sorry. Mianhae.”

There was a second of silence, and Yugyeom knew Mark was probably shocked. Then the older spoke again, moving to Yugyeom’s bed.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He felt Mark sit by his side and touch his shoulder. Yugyeom sat up and buried his face on the older’s chest, not caring about being embarrassed anymore. The older wrapped an arm loosely around Yugyeom’s shoulder. “Gyeom, it’s okay. You have nothing to apologize for, baby.”

“I-I’m terrible, hyung. I’m the worst maknae you could ask for, and a bad friend.”

He heard footsteps nearing them, then Jaebum’s voice.

“Hey, what’s going… Gyeom? Gyeom, what happened?”

Jaebum sat on his other side. Yugyeom couldn’t talk anymore, because he was crying to hard.

“Baby, calm down or you’ll make yourself sick.” Said Mark, rubbing Yugyeom’s side. “Gyeom isn’t feeling too good. I think he’s delirious. He just told me he’s a bad maknae and a bad friend. I don’t get why he’d say such a crazy thing.”

Yugyeom wasn’t in his best state of mind, but he thought Mark’s voice sounded accusatory.

“Oh, Gyeom. Oh, baby, no! It’s not like that. You’re not bad, baby, it’s okay if you don’t like being coddled or if you don’t like skinship. Doesn’t make you less of a maknae.”

“I-I n-never said I d-don’t like i-it.”

Yugyeom regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, but now there was no turning back. The other two were silent for a second. Then Yugyeom felt Mark’s other arm encircle him much less loosely this time, pulling Yugyeom to sit on his lap. Yugyeom felt like a baby, being manhandled like that. But it felt so safe that he fought against the urge of pushing his hyung away. Instead he buried his head deeper on Mark’s chest.

“Baby, you should have said something. If we knew…”

And that, Yugyeom was sure, was Jaebum’s hand on his hair, softly brushing his strands from his face.

“I d-didn’t want to be a burden. Mianhae, hyung.”

“I should be the one apologizing, Gyeom. I often forget how young you are, and that despite not looking like it you are the maknae. I’m really sorry. I won’t forget that anymore.”

And saying that Jaebum kissed Yugyeom’s wet cheek. The maknae blushed, embarrassed about the kiss and about how much he liked the skinship with his hyungs.

“We love you, maknae. Don’t ever forget that.”

Said Mark. And if that night Yugyeom nudged Jaebum to the side to sleep with the older… well, he was the maknae, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night

Yugyeom woke up the next day with someone running a hand through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, turning to see who was by his side. Youngjae was smiling softly at him.

“Hey, Gyeom. Mark and Jaebum hyung told us about yesterday.” Yugyeom blushed and buried his face on the pillow, groaning. He heard Youngjae chuckle, still caressing his hair. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Gyeom. Everyone needs attention and affection. You should learn with Bambam. I swear, that boy is like a leech.”

“I’m not embarrassed, hyung!”

Protested Yugyeom, lamely. Youngjae chuckled again.

“Okay, whatever you say, maknae. Now get up and come have breakfast.” Youngjae got up, but Yugyeom kept his head buried in the pillow. “Gyeom? What’s the problem?”

“I-I don’t want to go.”

Youngjae frowned.

“Wae?”

“D-don’t want to face Jaebum and Mark hyung. And the others.”

“Oh, baby. Gyeom, nothing will change. You know that, right? They’ll treat you like they always do, just… maybe a little touchier. But I know you don’t mind.”

“But…”

“No but. Luckily for you, only Jackson and Jinyoung are still here.”

Yugyeom sighed and finally got up. Youngjae smiled at him and held his hand. The younger blushed and tried to pull away, but Youngjae held it tightly and glared at the maknae, so Yugyeom just sighed and followed the older to the kitchen.

As soon as they were through the kitchen door something hit Yugyeom, making him let go of Youngjae’s hand and squeak. No, not something, someone.

“Yugyeommie, I’m so sorry! Hyung is sorry, Gyeom, sorry sorry sorry.”

Yugyeom’s eyes were wide as Jackson clung to him like a koala to a tree.

“I-It’s okay, hyung.” Jackson put his feet on the ground, but didn’t let go of the younger. “H-hyung, let go, please.”

“Ani! I’m never letting you go again.”

Yugyeom looked at Youngjae, desperate. The older laughed at him, but after a while he managed to get Jackson away from the maknae.

The three of them were eating when someone entered the room. Jinyoung. Yugyeom looked at his bowl, suddenly interested in the rice he was eating. Then he felt someone nudge him. He looked up just to have a teddy bear shoved on his face.

“Mianhae, Maknae-ah.”

Said Jinyoung. Yugyeom grabbed the teddy, blushing, and smiled softly and Jinyoung, who smiled back and ruffled Yugyeom’s hair before leaving the kitchen.

 

When they arrived at the practice room the other three were already practicing. Jaebum paused the song and motioned for them to come over. As everyone was positioned the leader restarted the song and Yugyeom sighed in relief. Like Youngjae had said, they were treating him like they always did. After the first time Jaebum paused the song.

“Gyeom, the second step, try to do it more lightly, okay?”

Yugyeom blushed and nodded. The leader restarted the song. After a while he called a break, frowning.

“Yugyeom, come here. Guys, go eat something and bring me and Gyeom something too, please.” The five others nodded and headed outside excitedly. The maknae went to the leader, head hanging low. He knew he still wasn’t getting the step right and Jaebum was probably pissed. When he got to the leader, though, Jaebum smiled. “It’s okay, Gyeom. I’ll help you.”

They spent the next twenty minutes working on the step Yugyeom was getting wrong, until he finally managed to get it right. He smiled brightly at Jaebum.

“Thank you, hyung!”

Jaebum smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Yugyeom fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He wanted to go over to his leader and hug him to show his gratitude, but he couldn’t. Then Jaebum approached him and hugged him and Yugyeom immediately clung to him. “Gyeom, you really don’t have to be embarrassed about wanting to be close to us, you know?”

“Ne, hyung. I just can’t control it.

“It’s okay. You’ll get used. I’ll help you.”

“Thank you, hyung.”


End file.
